Return of the Federation
by StarwarsFreak2111
Summary: A man who is half clone half Jedi will arise to battle the resurrected Trade Federation. Along side Luke and his Jedi and Clones. The new threat is almost as powerful as the Empire was. It takes place about 22 years A.B.Y. After the Battle of Yavin


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters except the ones I made up. Star Wars the Return of the Federation

: **HIDDEN ARMY**

Off the moon of Yavin 4 an Imperial Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace to a large moon of lush green forests and murky swamps. There were no spacecraft in the moon's orbit except for a patrol of x-wings coming around from the other side of the moon. A few moments earlier, in the command center, which is hidden in an old Massassi, temple that is located deep in one of the moons forests. The soldier who was monitoring the screen which shows the space in and around the Yavin system, was looking over a note that he had found at his station after returning from his lunch break, looking up at the screen every once and a while. The note was from the General himself, the note read.

**Private Tanith do not be alarmed if a Venator class Imperial Star Destroyer comes out of hyperspace in vector 68549.95 and/or has the Identification Number .8.6. we are expecting it at about 0930 hours this evening and to tell your CO immediately. Do not tell any other staff member. **

**The General's Office **

Private Tanith got done reading the note for the eighth time since he had came back and found it on his desk. When he put down the note and looked back up at the screen he nearly jumped out of his seat. As an Imperial Star Destroyer appeared onto his screen, on vector 68549.95 and with the ID number of .8.6, (The same as on the note). Private Tanith settled down and called his CO. A Colonel walked over to the private station; the privet then showed the colonel the note. The Colonel then checked the Vector and ID numbers for that Star Destroyer. Then he picked up his comm link and called the General. When the General answered the Colonel spoke.

"Sir this is Colonel Darknell, Privet Tanith has a Venator class Imperial Star Destroyer on his screen the code match the ones on the note you had me put at his station earlier Sir"

"Good let them dock after you make sure that it is them" the General replied, then closed the link.

The Colonel turns around to the comm officer "Jake let that Star Destroyer dock, but only after they identify themselves. "

Yes Sir " replies Jake turning back to his monitor.

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer sitting in the Command chair on the bridge, a tall man with brown hair, cut short, speaks to the man sitting at the comm station " Zedon relay our identification to command ".

"Yes sir" Zedon said just before the comm crackled to life and a males voice came over the channel "Imperial Star Destroyer Hathrox, identify yourself ''

''This is Galactic Alliance Task Force Bravo 2 Delta with the Star Destroyer Hathrox, Galactic Alliance ID number .1, Requesting permission to dock" Zedon said into the comm link.

The comm link went silent except for a faint buzzing. It was about 30 seconds before Yavin command answered, "Hathrox you have clearance to dock at landing zone 1.4. Welcome back"

"Landing zone 1.4. roger that Yavin command, Bravo 2 Delta out".

Zedon closed the comm channel and turned to the man in the Captains chair "Captain Astin we have clearance to dock at landing zone 1.4. Sir"

"Good" Captain Astin then turns to the man at the steering controls "Arken you have clearance to dock at landing zone 1.4, lets go home".

"Yes Sir " Arken replied as he turns to his controls and pressed a few buttons then pushed a lever forward. As soon as he took his hand off the lever, the sound of an explosion could be heard throughout Star Destroyer. The Star Destroyer suddenly lurches forward and starts to slowly drift into open space pitching downward.

"**What happened, Sitrep **" Astin asks as he jumps out of his chair, "Engine number 2 is gone sir" said Arken.

Then a woman to Astins right says "We have a hull breach in sector....", she was cut off by "Hull breach in sector . Hull breach in sector . containment field activated in sector . repair crews to engine room 2, repair crews to engine room 2" came a woman's voice over the ships intercom. The woman to Astins right just pointed to the intercom and said "What she said Sir".

Astin asks the room at large "is everyone is alright and is the ship is still flyable".

His question was answered by the woman to his right again

"Yes sir but we will have to go slow, **real slow **so that we don't make the damage any worse, Sir".

Astin asks Arken "How long will it take"

"Maybe 4, 4 1/2 hours Sir" Arken replied

"OK get the leaks and breaches sealed, get the injured to the med bay and reduce sublight engines to 5%, and isolate the main reactor and switch to the back up reactor, I don't want to deal with a reactor leak too, lets go".

"Yes Sir " was the reply from everyone on the bridge as they busied themselves to relay his command throughout the ship.

Four hours and twenty-two minuets later, with a thunk and a hiss the Venator class Imperial Star Destroyer Hathrox touched down in the designated landing zone.

Arken informs Captain Astin. "We are on the ground and repulser lift engines are shutting down now sir, Zedon also called ahead and the repair crew will get to fixing the damage right away sir"

Astin nods and pushes the ship intercom button and says, "Good work everybody now get some rest, you've earned it". Astin then turns to Zedon and says "Zedon make sure Major Kelthor gets the Imperial crew to interrogation, Oh and tell him to search them again for any transponders or communication gear". Astin then gets up and walks out of the bridge towards his quarters, as Zedon replies "Yes Sir". When he reaches his quarters, he packs his things and heads off towards the turbolift. On his way he activates his comm link "Are all the crew off the ship " Astin says to the soldier on the other end

"Yes Sir you are the only one on board except for the repair crews Sir".

"Thank you Sergeant" Astin replies and then shuts off his comm link just as he gets into the turbolift. "_The Debarking ramp is on the 26__th __ level__,"_ Astin thinks to himself as he presses the number 2 and then the number 6 on the keypad. As the turbolift starts to descend Astin thinks about his most resent mission. He was given command of Task Force Bravo2 Delta; his mission was to liberate an upgraded Venator class Imperial Star Destroyer that was docked at an Imperial repair docks orbiting Dathomir. The plan went just as it was supposed to; they snuck onboard by hiding in an automated garbage hauler. When they got onboard they captured what little crew was still onboard and then left the repair dock without any resistance. Because ONE: the repair dock was manned be mainly repair droids and TWO: Who would fire on a fully armed Venator class Imperial Star Destroyer. They did a quick jump out of system (To make sure they weren't followed) and then a longer jump a few systems away (Just to make sure) then they headed toward their final destination the 4th moon of Yavin (Yavin 4). Astin reached the 26th level and exits the turbolift heading for the debark ramp.

He walks down the ramp and stops at the bottom to salute the guards and then he heads for his assigned quarters near the center of the old Massassi temple, as he walks through the hall to his quarters he is repeatedly patted on the back, saluted and congratulated on the success of his mission. After twenty minutes he finally reach his quarters and entered to a smell that was so familiar, having spent a good deal of time in the base, he had come to love the smell of the rich forest mixed the smell of it just raining and the bright star of Yavin starting to dry the upper layers of the canopy the water evaporating into steam and hovering over trees like a beautiful Vail lingering over the forest. He went over to his nightstand and took off his blaster and comm link and set them on the nightstand. He then went and put his gear by the door. Finally he went to fall on the bed and get a nice long night sleep, but before he even hit the bed, his comm link went off. Astin rolls over and picks up the comm link and answers it "This is Captain Astin."

A woman's voice says, "Captain Astin your presence is requested in the Generals office in thirty minuets, good evening Captain"

There was a click and then Astin got off the bed and replaced his comm link and blaster on his belt and headed out the door to the command center. People were still congratulating him on a job well done.

He was also stopped by a young female fighter pilot, she salutes Astin and asks "Captain Astin I've been told and I have also seen your legendary piloting skills on holo vid, how can I become a great pilot like you Sir"

Astin replies "I became good by spending a lot of hours in the sim perfecting my technique but I also spent a lot of time in the air, I suggest that you do the same and also ask other pilots for tips, because they are willing to help you just need to ask. Never be afraid to ask for help, you under stand "

"Yes Sir" replies the female pilot

"Good, keep up the good work and you will become a great pilot" says Astin, he salutes the young pilot and leaves after she salutes back and says "Thank you Sir"

As Astin nears the command centers doors a tall beautiful red haired woman walks out of the command center. Astin stops dead in his tracks, (walking towards him is the woman he's had a crush on since the Academy). {_What should I do, what should I do_} Astin says franticly in his mind, "Hello Captain Naomi" {_That was fine just keep it up_}

"Hello Captain Astin, good job with the retrieval of that Star Destroyer"

"Uh Thanks" {_THANKS __**THANKS**__ smooth Astin real smooth, man you are really pathetic_} Astin said in his mind,

"What's her name" asks Captain Naomi,

"What" said Astin starring at her?

"What is the name of the Star Destroyer?" said Naomi,

"Oh **OH** um it's The Na… Uh I mean The Hathrox it's The Hathrox, it must have been named some power hungry Imperial Admiral, have you heard of one?" Naomi and Astin just laugh. Finally Astin says " Well its good to see you again, I hope to see you again soon I have to debrief the General"

"Ok Astin, good luck in there see you soon, bye"

"Bye" Astin says before he heads for the door to the command center "That didn't go to bad" he says to himself. When he gets to the command center door it opens with a (_hiss_), Astin walks passed a few stations monitoring different things in the base and in the surrounding system. He walks to the Generals secretary's desk but before he could ask anything she just said, "Go right in Captain"

Astin replied "Thank you Mandy" Astin just keeps walking passed her desk and into the Generals office, he stops right inside the door and salutes and says "Sir, Captain Astin reporting as ordered General" The General stands and salutes from behind his desk. As Astin walks up to the desk the General walks around his desk right over to Astin opens his arms and hugs him and says

"**Astin it's good to see you man**"

"**It's good to see you to Wedge" (**_Astin Flew under Wedge in rouge squadron for years, they are very good friends__,__ Now Astin is Rouge leader_) says Astin returning the hug. When they parted

Wedge says "sit down, sit down" as Astin sits down and Wedge returns to his seat and sits down "How did your mission go Astin" said Wedge

"Perfectly except for the engine blowing, I guess it's a good thing it blew here and not at the Imperial Repair Dock" replied Astin

"Yes it is, but I have been informed thatthe repairs are going well and the ship will be repaired in time for your next mission" Wedge says

"What ever it is my crew and I can handle it" replies Astin

"I knew you'd say that" Wedge says with a wide smile "But while you were out on your mission something big happened". "A Neimoidian by the name of Tat Gunray has resurfaced with a new droid army. He has already attacked a convoy of durasteel headed for Mon Calamari. He then proceeded to Kashyyyk and started to attack the Wookies". Astin just sat there with a confused look on his face, when Wedge realized Astin had no idea what he was talking about he explained. "Tat Gunray is a Neimoidian his brother was Viceroy Nute Gunray, Viceroy Nute Gunray was the leader of the Trade Federation, he was murdered by Darth Vader at the end of the Clone Wars and when Tat found out he fled with an unknown amount of droids and ships. And now since he has come out of hiding with a droid army containing over twenty million droids as he is the last remaining person from the Trade Federation he is know Viceroy Tat Gunray of the Trade Federation. Intelligence hasn't found out how many ships he has, so we don't know the full extent of his power. We do know that he was hiding in the Unknown Regions somewhere near Barab1; he resurfaced a few days ago.

We have one report out of Honoghr of a freighter being attacked by a swarm of star fighters, When the freighter got too close to a distant moon. The pilot recognized them as being Clone Wars era droid star fighters. They then attacked that durasteel convoy and then went for Kashyyyk.

"But Wedge" Astin said "If this Trade Federation remnant went from Honoghr to Kashyyyk then that means that they had to go through Hutt Space".

"Yes it does" Wedge said, "we think that the Trade Federation remnant has struck some sort of deal with the Hutts"

"That's not good" Astin says

"no its not, any affiliation with the Hutts is not good at all". Viceroy Tat Gunray will probably set up droid production factories. Intelligence thinks that he has already set up droid factories and shipyards in the system he was hiding out in. The Galactic Alliance cannot send any help to Kashyyyk, they are putting all their resources into finding the system he was hiding in and any factory's he might have made there. So I'm sending you, your mission will be to go to Kashyyyk and eliminate any and all resources, equipment, weapons and anything to do with what is left of the Trade Federation. You won't be alone Master Luke and a contingent of Jedi are already on Kashyyyk. Your first objective is to contact Master Luke and his Jedi and join forces, and then you and Master Luke will create missions based in your situation. Ok that's about it, your ship will be rearmed, refueled and ready to kick droid butt."

At that statement Astin jumped up out of his seat and said "OHRAH" with all the Duty, Pride and Honor he could muster in his voice.

Wedge got up and said "OHRAH" with the same intensity.

They both saluted each other and shook hands and Wedge then says, "Your ship will be ready to leave tomorrow by 0700 hours, oh and have you as the liberating commander decided on a new name for your ship?"

Astin said "MY SHIP"

" Yes your ship you are being given command of the Hathrox".

"Wow thank you sir, yes I have come up with a suitable name she will be renamed The Liberty Vail"

" A fitting name" says Wedge, well good luck tomorrow Astin.

At that Astin nodded his thanks and saluted, then he turned and left the generals office heading back to his quarters for a long nights sleep. When he finally returns to his room, after even more congratulations, he fell upon the bed and immediately drifted off to sleep.

{**Astin dreamt he is on Geonosis, battle droids are everywhere his commando team are all dead, killed in an ambush. He has made his way to his secondary extraction point, (**his first being compromised by the ambush**) he's awaiting pickup at the top of a stone spire above what use to be a droid production factory. And in the middle of a sea of battle droids and tanks, runs a lone Neimoidian heading for a starfighter. Astin recognized him from his briefing; he is listed as a target of opportunity. Astin goes prone and takes out his sniper attachment, attaches it to his DC-17 blaster rifle he then charges it, looks down the scope, and zooms in until he can see the frightened look on his face he then puts the crosshairs right between the Neimoidians eyes, takes a breath in and lets it out half way, then gently pulls the trigger**}. **Bang**,Astin awakes with a jolt forgetting that he had set the alarm clock "Damn, it was only a dream" he says to himself with a sigh. 

**That's it for now Please review good or bad I would like your opinion. And again I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters except the ones I made up.**


End file.
